Jonathan Cain
| background = solo_singer | birth_name = Jonathan Leonard Friga | birth_date = | birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, United States | instrument = Vocals, keyboards, guitar | genre = Hard rock, pop rock, progressive rock, smooth jazz, contemporary worship music | years_active = 1974–present | occupation = Musician, singer-songwriter, producer | associated_acts = * The Babys * Journey * Jimmy Barnes * Michael Bolton * Bad English | website = }} Jonathan Cain (born Jonathan Leonard Friga; February 26, 1950) is an American musician, singer, and songwriter best known for his work with The Babys, Journey, and Bad English. Cain was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame as a member of Journey on April 7, 2017. Early life Cain was born in Chicago, Illinois, to Leonard and Nancy Friga, who were Italian. At the age of eight, Cain began accordion lessons, and by the time he was in his teens, he was playing accordion and piano at parties and in clubs. He also plays guitar, bass, and harmonica. Cain was a survivor of the Our Lady of the Angels school fire of 1958, in which 92 students and 3 nuns died. In 1968 Cain graduated from East Leyden High School in the Chicago suburb of Franklin Park, Illinois and later attended the Chicago Conservatory of Music before moving to Nashville, Tennessee, and eventually to Los Angeles, California. Career In 1976, Cain released his first record as the Jonathan Cain Band, Windy City Breakdown, on Bearsville Records. In 1979, he joined The Babys, appearing on their albums Union Jacks and On the Edge. In 1980, Cain left The Babys to join the rock band Journey, taking Gregg Rolie's place on keyboards. Cain aided Journey's rise to the top of the charts with his first collaborations on the album Escape, composing and playing the piano on songs such as "Don't Stop Believin'", described by AllMusic as "one of the best opening keyboard riffs in rock". Perhaps his most notable contribution was as sole author of the Journey ballad "Faithfully", a song about life on the road while in a band. Cain would go on to appear on at least 13 other Journey albums and compilations. The song "Working Class Man" sung by Jimmy Barnes is one of Cain's compositions and is considered to be Barnes' signature song. Cain reunited with former Babys bandmates John Waite and Ricky Phillips, fellow Journey bandmate Neal Schon, and future Journey drummer Deen Castronovo to form the band Bad English. The band released two albums before disbanding in the early 1990s. In 1996, the Journey lineup from the album Escape was reunited. They reformed and recorded the album Trial by Fire. Steve Perry then left the band again in 1998, after suffering a hip injury, while hiking in Hawaii, that required surgery. Journey has continued on with three subsequent lead singers, Steve Augeri from 1998 to 2006, Jeff Scott Soto from 2006 to 2007, and Arnel Pineda from 2007 to the present. Cain is known to perform a piano solo at every Journey concert, usually right before the band performs "Open Arms." He started this tradition when he first joined the band in 1980. In addition to his work with Journey, Cain has released eight solo albums and contributed to solo albums by fellow Journey member Neal Schon. Personal life Cain has married three times. His first wife was singer Tané McClure for whom he wrote the 1983 hit song "Faithfully". In 1989, he married his second wife, Elizabeth Yvette Fullerton, with whom he has three children: Madison (1993) and twins Liza and Weston (1996). He and Elizabeth divorced the end of 2014. In April 2015, he married minister Paula White. They currently reside in Apopka, Florida. Cain and David Kalmusky designed and built a recording studio called Addiction Sound in Nashville. Solo discography * "Til It's Time To Say Goodbye"/"Ladies' Night" (1975) October Records 1001-AS(BS). * ''Windy City Breakdown (1977) Bearsville/Wounded Bird Records. * Back to the Innocence (1995) Intersound Records. * Piano with a View (1995) Higher Octave Records. * Body Language (1997) Higher Octave Records. * For a Lifetime (1998) Higher Octave Records. * Namaste (2001) Wildhorse Records. * Anthology (2001) One Way Records. * Animated Movie Love Songs (2002) One Way Records. * Bare Bones (2004) AAO Records. * Where I Live (2006) AAO Records. * What God Wants to Hear (2016) Identity Records. * Unsung Noel (2017) Awards He has received two BMI songwriter awards, both for songs co-written with Steve Perry, "Open Arms" and "Who's Crying Now". The Journey song, "When You Love a Woman", which he co-wrote with Perry and Schon, was nominated for a Grammy Award in 1997. See also *List of celebrities who own wineries and vineyards References External links *Jonathan Cain Official Site *The Babys Official Unofficial Archives and Chronological History Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American rock keyboardists Category:American performers of Christian music Category:American evangelicals Category:Converts to evangelical Christianity from Roman Catholicism Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:American male composers Category:American jazz composers Category:American multi-instrumentalists Category:Musicians from Chicago Category:The Babys members Category:Journey (band) members Category:Bad English members Category:Keytarists Category:East Leyden High School alumni Category:People from Novato, California Category:American rock pianists Category:American male pianists Category:American pop pianists Category:American rock singers Category:American male singers Category:Songwriters from California Category:American jazz keyboardists Category:20th-century American pianists Category:20th-century male musicians Category:21st-century American keyboardists Category:21st-century American pianists Category:21st-century male musicians Category:Jazz musicians from Illinois Category:Male jazz composers Category:20th-century American keyboardists Category:Bearsville Records artists